ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnathan Pierce
Johnathan Derrick Pierce (born July 22, 1980), better known by his ring name The Crusader, is an American professional wrestler currently signed by Underground Wrestling Entertainment, and is working on its developmental territory promotion, UTWA Wrestling career WWE Pierce first signed on to WWE, and participated in its training ground, OVW. Johnathan would go on to win a series of matches, but the company could not overlook a passage for him. Over given time, he was not in any other events. And after that, he quietly left the company. XPWA XPWA was the next promotional fed that Pierce would attend, though, in mid-term, he was given the boot. Pierce has disclosed the particular incident, saying that they were forced to do so, due to money problems. Combative Wrestling Alliance Pierce had gained his known status when he made the debut to Combative Wrestling Alliance, in which he debuted with a well worked gimmick of his own; a claimed descendant of the heavens. Under this persona, he would go under his most famous name, The Crusader. When Crusader first made his debut, January 7, it was named a great one, as he claimed the CWA Tag Team Championships, in a Tag Team Battle Royal, alongside partner and real life friend Warren Thompson, better known as Aaron King. From then, Crusader dropped his "Heaven's Descendant" gimmick, and forged that of a playful superstar, although he kept the Crusader name. King and Crusader would go on to be a successful tag team known as The Misfits, winning match, after match. In time, they were placed in a rivalry with The Dudley Boyz, who were that last to be eliminated from the Battle Royal. At The PPV Salvation, The Team of Aaron King and The Crusader won, with King hitting D-Von with clothesline, before pinning him. After this, The Misfits were placed in a rivarly with The Horsemen, which consisted of Paul Roma, and Sid Vicious. Crusader had accompanied King to the ring, with his singles match, against Roma, which King won. However, when the day came for the titles to be put on the line, The Misfits lost to The Horsemen, after Roma applied a Boston Crab on The Crusader, who had his back worked on, throughout the match. The two were in brief promos with each other, before Crusader and King disbanded. There was a rumor for Crusader to be pitting against fellow superstar Korin Kaine, but Crusader was released from the company, before the idea was applied. UTWA Johnathan resurfaced on UTWA, at which he has yet to debut. However, the Crusader name was now used as a nickname, rather than the ring name, and he simply went with John Pierce. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''"HERE COMES THE!"'' Suplex, followed by SUICIDE *''SUICIDE'' Corkscrew Moonsault *''The Crusade'' Spike Reverse STO into One Handed Facecrusher *''J.W ("Jesus Walks")'' Underhook Suplex Into Sitout Neckbreaker Last Resort Finishers * Drill Screwdriver *''Wheels Of Justice'' Shooting Star Press Partners *Aaron King Nicknames *The Heaven's Descendant CWA *The Misfit CWA *Crusader UTWA Entrance Music *SPARKING!!!! By Blood Will Tell *Break Stuff by Limp Bizkit CWA w/Aaron King *Confidence. Determination by UWE Productions UWE/UTWA CWA Match History *January 7, 2008 Turbulence: Tag Team Battle Royal: Aaron King & The Crusader vs. The Horseman vs Wilde Storm vs The Dudley Boyz vs Black Dragon & Lime: Win [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] *January 12, 2008 Salvation PPV: Tag Team Match: The Misfits vs. The Dudley Boyz: Win [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] *February 4, 2008 Turbulence: Tag Team Match: The Misfits vs. The Horsemen: Lose [ CWA Tag Team Championship Match ] Career Highlights *Signing a contract for XPWA *Signing a contract for CWA *Signing a contract for UWE *Performing for UTWA *Becoming part of the first ever CWA Tag Team Champions *Retaining the titles at CWA's first Pay Per View against the Dudleyz Personal life Johnathan Derrick Pierce has another sibling in the professional wrestling business; Alexandra Hannah Moore, better known as Alex Kimm. She performs on UWE's second main show, SmackDown! ---- References